


A Love Never Spoken

by Sarah_JAG (msdonnatemplenoble)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Death, Drabble, Episode: s01e13 The Parting of the Ways, F/M, Goodbyes, Longing, Love, Love Confessions, Regeneration, Regret, Romance, True Love, True Love's Kiss, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5992627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msdonnatemplenoble/pseuds/Sarah_JAG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor is about to regenerate. Yet all he can think about is Rose and all the words left unspoken, time he won't have with her and how she saved his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Love Never Spoken

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the @Timepetals 100 Prompt : "Broken Hearts"

He could feel it.

Coursing through him, erasing all he was, all he could be. The Doctor glanced over at Rose, his Rose Tyler, knowing she’d one day belong to some other man. If there was any justice in this or any universe, or by sheer force of will, the Doctor was determined that other man would be another version of himself. Sure, if he was lucky, very, very lucky, he could help steer this process in such a way that she’d still look at him in that way. The way that made his hearts skip beats. At his age of 903, that probably wasn’t a good thing, but for the love of all that was good in the universe, it was so worth it! She was worth it!

The Doctor was doing his best to conceal his pain from her. Hiding behind that daft grin he hid behind so often, cracking jokes… Next thing he knew; he was telling her about Barcelona. He closed his eyes tightly, struggling to hide the emotion he knew she’d see in them if she only looked. He was going to tell her there; tell her that he loved her. That she had saved his life that day she took his hand and they had run. That when landed on Earth he had been prepared to die. That he hoped he would already be dead when the TARDIS touched down in London, and was disappointed when he discovered he wasn’t. Yet, he found himself dragged into some trouble the stupid little apes would never have been able to handle on their own. Of course he needed to take care of it; after all, the Nestene Consciousness was there because of him. It was his fault.

It was always his fault.

The Oncoming Storm allowed his eyes the colour of the North Sea, to flutter open so he could gaze upon her one last time.

Oh, but she was fantastic! He doubted in all his 900 years that he had ever felt so connected to another, certainly not this quickly, not this completely. He hoped she understood what he really meant when he used that word. “Fantastic”. It was Time Lord code, okay, it was Doctor code, for I bloody love you, Rose Tyler, and there are no words in all the millions of languages I speak that can ever express it articulately enough.

The regeneration energy was winning the fight within him now. He had been battling so hard to keep it at bay long enough to say a proper good-bye to Rose, to try to prepare her a bit for what was to come, but truthfully, so he could squeeze out a few more moments with his love. The pain radiating throughout his body was coming in waves so strong, he faltered and doubled over in pain, wrapping his arms around himself tightly to keep from coming completely undone.

Wishing they were Rose’s arms instead.

The only thing the Doctor was uncertain of, was whether the pain was originating from the regeneration process, or from his hearts breaking because the time had come to leave his Rose.


End file.
